


Daichi Knows How To Pick His Battles

by SpaceJammie



Series: Very Very Short [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Daichi and Suga go grocery shopping together.They have very different methods, though.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Very Very Short [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Daichi Knows How To Pick His Battles

Daichi and Suga had different approaches to shopping for food, and it was something that they had learned to accept about each other. They had been dating for almost ten years now; it was natural that they would find ways to accommodate each other, as well as learn how and when to compromise. 

When it came to groceries, Daichi liked to use a meal plan for the week with a specific list to go with it; then he would stick to that list very strictly. That made the whole shopping experience quicker, easier, and more streamlined. He had spreadsheets on the computer where he coordinated different menus with their own lists; he even sorted out by which aisles the items were in. 

It saved even more time doing it that way. And it kept the amount he spent within budget. He felt it was the best method. 

Suga, on the other hand, liked to buy food based on how he was feeling when he did the shopping; he would use that method to decide what he would be cooking for the next week. He didn’t like to make a menu because he might change his mind once he was at the store, like if something was on a good sale. Or he might try an amazing sample which would make him fall in love with a new flavor. 

There were so many variables that he didn’t feel like he could possibly stick to a grocery list. It was restrictive and unnecessary, in his opinion. 

Usually, the two men just took turns with shopping and cooking, switching for each new week. But this time they decided to go together; they had both been so busy with work lately and wanted to spend all the time together that they could.

And that’s what led to the current situation that the two men found themselves in as they stood in the produce sections of their local grocery store. 

"I don't think I'll be in the mood for asparagus this week," Suga said with a frown, right as Daichi was putting some into the cart.

"Well, it's on the list," Daichi replied; he held up his phone for Suga to see where he had his list opened up on the screen. 

Suga sighed and pouted playfully as he walked along slowly. "I thought we were shopping _together,_ but you're picking everything. Why did you make a list?"

"It was originally my week to do groceries. So that's why I had my list all ready," Daichi replied as he moved on to grab some spinach. "And we _are_ _together_ right now. You're standing right next me."

Suga leaned against Daichi's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, shuffling behind him as he walked. It made them both move much more slowly. "It's more like you're the one shopping, and I'm just tagging along."

Daichi stopped walking and pulled one of Suga's hands up so he could kiss it, then took a deep breath before replying in an even voice. "Okay, I hear you. What if I let you pick out the dessert for tonight?"

"Hmmm trying to distract me with treats, are you? I'm a teacher, Dai. I know that trick," Suga said in a teasing tone as he gave Daichi a very tight squeeze. 

Daichi glanced over his shoulder to smirk at his boyfriend. "So, are you saying you don't want to have anything for dessert tonight, then?"

Suga pinched Daichi's butt and giggled. "Okay, now you're definitely stealing from my playbook of child motivation strategies."

Daichi laughed as he started to walk with Suga still clinging onto him and shuffling behind him. "What about this then? When we shop next week and it's your turn to pick the food, I'll come along with you and let you do things your usual way."

"And you won't complain about my choices?" Suga asked suspiciously.

"Do I ever complain about your choices during your cooking week?" Daichi asked as he put some apples into the grocery cart.

Suga hummed. "Not verbally, but sometimes your eyes say 'why are we having rice balls with peanut butter inside' and I can't help but to notice. It's a little hurtful, honestly," he said in a teasing voice. 

"Well, can you blame me? We had that for three nights in a row," Daichi replied with a chuckle. He put some potatoes into the shopping cart and then led them into the canned food aisle.

"I don't blame you… for having no sense of adventure when it comes to food, that is," Suga said as he finally let go of Daichi. A sale on canned fish caught his eye and he moved over to grab several cans off of the shelf.

Daichi eyed the cans wearily as Suga placed them in the cart. "We already have so much canned fish at home, babe."

"Canned food doesn't spoil, so it's fine," Suga replied cheerfully as he grabbed several more cans and put them into the cart. 

Daichi just smiled and shook his head slightly. There was no point in arguing about it, even if they did have over twenty cans of fish at home already. He had learned a long time ago that he should pick his battles. And canned fish quantity was not a hill to die on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
